Mars Investigations
by JellybeanDJ
Summary: My name is Veronica Mars. I live in L.A. as a PI. And my life is so screwed.


**Mars Investigations**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Veronica Mars is 24 years old and is living in an apartment in L.A. with her own investigations to cover. But what happens when there is one investigation with too many twists, and new friends meet old friends.**

**Chapter 1 : Old Friends **

**Los Angelas, California. My new home. Or it had been since I ran away my senior year. Living in Los Angelas finest, lousiest, cheap appartment with my little kitten, Fool. I'm the only PI for the Mars Investigations in L.A. Dad continued to work in neptune. And I was finaly away from "home." Away from all those people I once knew and in with the busy-body crowd of L.A. At least I say "Hi" and they brush past me as if I dont exsist. But I'm out of Neptune. It's the only peaceful thought that runs through my mind. Ever.**

**So it was a usual Wednessday morning. Or it was noon and I was still in bed. I dont quite remember which. Anyway, Fool was in bed with me licking my face and I slept through it. Some idiot began banging on the door. So I had forgotten to pay rent again. Doesnt mean he should annoy a fast-asleep 24 year old PI in the middle of a bad dream with her annoying cat. **

**I sleepily slid out of bed and swayed a little, having sat up way too fast for my brain to handle. Regaining balance and getting over dizziness, I went to answer the door with Fool on my heels. Unpleasant suprise number one. The ex boyfriend of my dead best friend. There stood Logan. And I admitt he looked extremely hot. Hair spiked up and those movie star glasses werent the only thing making me gape. He looked little like the 09er he was and little like his father's son. More like the L.A. crowd complete with the baggy jeans and a tee shirt a little too big that was blue and read _Kiss My Ass _on the front. Much better than my _Blondes Do It Better _tee shirt I happened to be wearing and the pink underwear I forgot I was wearing.**

**"Logan?" I said. I saw his eyes dart down to my exposed legs, my pink panties, and my _Blondes Do It Better _before meeting my eyes.**

**"Nice one, Mars." he said brushing past me to get into my apartment. "Nice dump."**

**"What, Logan?" I asked. "Daddy cut you off?"**

**Logan turned around and smirked. "No, I cut Daddy off."**

**He cut his father off? Off of what? Aaron was the only support sysatem Logan had. And what was he doing in L.A. How did he get my appartment number?**

**Logan sat down on a chair by my bed that was covered with dirt laundry he looked up at me with that stupid smirk still in place. He took off the backpack I had not noticed he had and pulled out a folder and handed it to me. I flipped through it.**

**"What is this?" I asked looking up.**

**"My resume." he replied. "So, Mars-I mean boss- when do I start?"**

**"Start?" I asked. I looked back down at the resume. "You want to work for me?"**

**"Aye, aye, captain. Always the quick one arent we?" Logan said sarcasticaly.**

**I raised an eyebrow and yet again looked down at the folder. What did Logan want to work for me for? He had a famous dad in Neptune willing to pay him to sit around and do nothing. And here Logan was expecting me to give him a job to pay less and do more.**

**I looked back into Logan's eyes. The usual look he wore on his face that proved he was an asshole was gone. He looked dead sirious and was even sitting up staighter and seemed tense.**

**"Today." I finaly said.**

**"What?" he asked taken aback.**

**"You can start today if you hand me my sweatpants." I said pointing to the green sweatpants on the arm of his chair. He grabbed them and tossed them to be. I hasitily covered up all exposed and handed his folder back to him. I grabbed my car keys and Fool and walked to the door. I turned back to Logan who scrambled out of his chair and followed me out of the door.**

**We walked out of the building and out to the peice of junk I liked to call a car. Logan stared at it but said nothing. I saw no trace of a smirk or a raised eyebrow. He just got into the passanger's seat as I slid into the driver's seat. I dropped Fool into the back seat and started up the useless trash and drove off to Mars Investigations.**

**The sun was shining brightly in the sky and I had trouble not fallingt asleep at the wheel. Everytime I hit a redlight, I glanced over at Logan. He had his head pressed against the window and was staring into space. I was a little worried. This was not the Logan I knew.**

**Finaly, we pulled up to the little building(probably the smallest building in L.A.) I called an office. I got out, grabbed Fool, and grabbed my labtop and headed to the entrance. That's when I noticed Logan was still sitting in the car. I put everything I wa holding down on the sidewalk and went to open Logan's door. Logan just looked at me and blinked a few times.**

**"Veronica?" he said. "Oh! Sorry." I stepped aside as he stepped out. We walked together back to where I had left all my stuff. I picked up Fool and Logan grabbed my labtop. Our eyes met for a moment before Logan blinked and looked away.**

**"Come on." I said leading the way into the building similar to the Mars Investigations in Neptune. I took him to my office and sat behind my desk and dropped Fool on the floor. Logan sat in one on the chairs in front of my desk. We sat silently for a few minutes holding eye contact.**

**"Well?" Logan said. "Got anything?"**

**"L-let me see." I said setting up my labtop. "Uh...missing girl age sixteen, wife murdered, or missing cheeseburger?" I added the last part as an attempt to get him to smile.**

**It worked. He let out a small laugh and said, "Cheeseburger for two hundred, Alex."**

**I smiled. "How about we try another to be on the safe side."**

**"Okay." Logan said. "Let's try the mur-missing girl."**

**Okay, so after Lily, Logan didnt want to get near a murder case. But that was to be expected. I looked up the Casey Jones file.**

**"Casey Jones. 16. Last seen at her school by her boyfriend and bestfriend. They say they saw Casey leave school with her so-called cousin in a white mini van headed south. No clue who the cousin was or where they were going." I explained. Logan nodded as I went. **

**"Think the friends might be lying?" Logan asked.**

**I could not help but to smile. "Exactly my thoughts, Sherlock. The friends were in fact the last to see her, but they could be lying. There was one girl who did see her, but she wont talk. I dont suspect her though. It's the friends I'm worried about."**

**Logan again nodded.**

**"So, we're not doing anything today because I have other files to...file. But if you want some action go find a dark alley and dont blame me if you cant find your wallet." I said.**

**"Nah. I think I'll just stay here and look around." Logan said, eyes wondering over many different things in my office. I smiled and nodded and started filing my files. Logan stood up and walked around the building.**

**I dont know what time it was when Logan entered my office again, but this time he came with company: Duncan Cane. My jaw litteraly dropped when I saw my ex boyfriend/dead best frien's brother. Logan was shocking enough...but to see Duncan...**

**"Duncan?" I said. I was aware my jaw wouldn't yet stay in it's rightful place, but I was unconcerned.**

**"Hey, Veronica." Duncan said. "Dont worry, I'm not here for a job. I'm moving to L.A. with my wife in a few months so I came to check the place out. Logan told me he was comming here too so I came to see him."**

**Duncan had a wife. Shocking, I know. I wasnt in love with Duncan. But he was my first love. Those feelings are hard to drive away. **

**I smiled weakly and gave a nervous laugh.**

**"So...who's your wife?" I asked, trying to make it sound casual.**

**Duncan said nothing. He looked carefuly at Logan who looked just as curious as me. We waited for him to answer. He seemed to be having difficulty.**

**"Uh..." he managed to choke out. "This will sound extremely weird to you, Veronica, but...um...she's..."**

**"Uh-huh?" I pressed on.**

**"She's your mom." Duncan said quickly.**

**It wasnt only my jaw that dropped.**

**"YOU MARRIED LEEANNE? YOU ARE LIKE HALF HER AGE!" Logan screamed. "That is fucked up."**

**Duncan smiled nervously and avoided my eyes. Duncan was my exboyfriend. Duncan was my dead best friend's brother. Duncan was my stepfather. That was realy screwed up since his father was my real dad. But no one knew that. It was between me and Jake Cane and Mom. But still...**

**"Ewww." I said. I didnt mean to say it. It just came out. **

**That made Logan snigger.**

**That made Duncan turn a deep shade of red.**

**I gaped at Duncan. He and Logan spent minutes trying to get me to "come-back-to-Earth, Veronica!" But it was difficult. Very difficult.**

**When I finaly came out of shock-or most of it anyway-I stood up and walked out of my office. I heard Duncan and Logan talking but I realy did not care at all. So that was what happened when my mom ran out of rehab. She ran straight into Duncan Cane's arms. The son of the father of her daughter. I knew then my life was completely screwed up. I just didn't know how bad it would get.**

**END of Chapter 1**

**I hope you liked that. Please reply and tell me what you think. I'll write Chapter 2 as soon as I can get to it.**

**_Chapter 2 : Buddy_**

**_Logan. Me. Partners. That proved to be difficult. He can hardly concentrate on the Casey Jones case, and now he needs a place to stay...And Duncan comes by the office everyday...I try to avoid him. He says Mom should come anyday now. Why is life so screwed up?_**


End file.
